


Waiting Game

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: They wait and wait for Peter until it's Eddie that finally slips.





	Waiting Game

Up to the point when Eddie met Peter and Venom his life was well..   
  
It was something.    
  
Not utterly dull and not completely depressing but most things could be looked at in the gray when he was left to his own thoughts. That’s how it was with most people wasn’t it? Like the expression, ‘never be left alone with your own thoughts’ spoke volumes. Of course Venom doesn’t help them much, but the symbiote is company that he welcomes regardless.    
  
Even if they may give him mood swings from time to time. Peter’s words, not something he liked how they were put, but something he reluctantly agreed on anyway.    
  
Then there was the unhealthy obsession on Peter that Venom oh so casually like to amplify. He’s not really sure when his obsession turned to love, but he isn’t really against it either. After a week of Peter freaking out and avoiding him, then coming to his own terms they decided to give it a try.    
  
Then two weeks later he learned Parker was just an affection craved spider that likes to cling on his couch when he was at work. Not that he was a complete couch potato since Eddie figures when he wasn’t home Peter was most likely out patrolling the city.    
  
And when he got home? Peter would not so casually get every ounce of affection he could from Eddie. It was another story with Venom, but Peter wasn’t always against his rough ways anyway.    
  
There wasn’t any complaining either when Venom just so happened to save his arse from an unruly gang with weapons neither had seen before.    
  
They felt a sense of pride getting called, “great over-protective boyfriends.”    
  
Eddie would have preferred spectacular over great, but with Peter you can’t be too picky.    
  
Though one thing that bothered him was the fact that he’s never actually heard Peter tell them he loves them. It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did, but Venom clutched onto it as soon as Eddie spent about a day trying to teach him the concept of love.    
  
It’s a territory Eddie hasn’t touched either, he refuses to believe that he’s afraid- he’s not supposed to be scared of anything. He’s pretty sure Peter may be well aware how he feels- how  _ they  _ feel, but all this waiting gets on his nerves and Venom doesn’t help that much when it comes to the waiting game.    
  
On this particular night he comes home not expecting much, except Peter in his usual place on the couch either idly watching tv or doing college work. He’s too tired from a full day of work to care which it is anyway, just happy to have someone to come home to.    
  
“Honey, I’m home.” Eddie says jokingly after he gets the door unlocked already shrugging off his jacket.    
  
What he doesn’t expect to see is Peter fumbling around in his small kitchen area wearing what looks like a dress shirt covered by Peter’s only nice blue sweater. He remembers it being the first thing Peter wore to college and finds it cute that for once he actually decided to dress up for dinner instead of slipping on one of his old graphic t’s.    
  
“Just on time too!” Peter smiles a little too big as he fixes his hair, hurriedly gesturing to their small table that has a single candle lit.    
  
It occurs to Eddie that Peter is trying to be romantic, but it comes off more-so comical to him since the candle isn’t as appealing with all the lights on.    
  
“Too dark for your tastes?” Eddie huffs out a laugh, watching Peter fidget at the question.    
  
“I’ll have you know I  _ was  _ going to do that, but uh you see.. There was this incident and.. Well I worked things out in the end anyway.” Peter grins sheepishly, waiting for Eddie to sit until he rushes himself back to the kitchen.    
  
“Should I bother asking what happened?”    
  
“I wouldn’t!” Peter quickly replies and comes back just as fast with a half gallon of milk in one hand as he sets it on the table.    
  
“I made dinner.” Peter’s smile is nervous and Eddie finally looks down to see the bowl of cereal setting in front of him and one across from him. Usually Eddie was the one to make food, or bring take out, but as of recently Peter’s aunt started sending him over with food. Probably to make sure they’re both eating properly since Peter isn’t exactly the best cook and junk food wasn’t much of a problem to them anyway.    
  
“Breakfast for dinner? You sure do know how to treat a guy.” Eddie laughs, tugging Peter down for quick peck. Occasionally they had the same tastes and when it came to food they usually matched up in that department. Though it wasn’t that helpful when Peter would try to steal food off his plate.    
  
“The best for you.” Peter laughs as well, sending a wink his way before joining him at the table after filling their bowls with milk.    
  
“I was gonna cook, but I know you don’t like your food burnt flavor.” Peter says after a while, smiling cheekily at Eddie who shakes his head.    
  
“Is that the ‘incident’ you were referring to?”    
  
“Who knows.” Peter shrugs not bothering hiding his smile.    
  
“It’s okay, I still love you anyway.” Eddie says it so casually that he doesn’t even recall the words leaving his mouth until he looks over to see Peter dropping his spoon into his bowl. Shit.    
  
It was out in the open and he can’t really take it back, so he waits for Peter to respond to say  _ anything _ , but that’s not what he gets.    
  
What he gets is Peter grinning from ear to ear, positively  _ beaming  _ at him, and wow was he not regretting the words now.    
  
“You love me? Really?” He sounds so hopeful that Eddie really wants to get rid of the table separating them. That was more-so a Venom thought, but since he doesn’t want to pay for a new table he could stand to wait until they were at least done with their dinner.    
  
“Yeah- yeah of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Eddie runs a hand through his hair, but finds himself smiling too.    
  
“That’s awesome! I mean, it’s great, it’s the best thing I’ve heard in so long-” Peter pauses his rambling with a cough and goes to pull on his shirt collar in embarrassment. “I was actually um, I thought I was going to be the first one to say it tonight. Woo you with this great meal and then tell you, but hey things worked out spectacularly anyway!” Peter starts to laugh, something Eddie finds infectious, and that’s when he decides to get up from his seat, surprising Peter by lifting him up bridal style.    
  
Eddie kisses the bridge of Peter’s nose, watching in amusement when he scrunches his eyes shut and it’s then that Venom finally comes out to play and slightly messes up Peter’s hair by leaving a trail of saliva from his cheek to his bangs.    
  
“Are we going to finally experience love first hand, spider?” Venom watches his spider curiously, liking the look of a flushed Peter Parker in his arms, peeking an eye open at him with a small smile.    
  
“`Course you are.  _ We  _ are.” Peter lets out a laugh as he licks up his face again and Peter rolls his eyes affectionately. “Try not to get any drool on my only good shirt.”    
  
“You’re lucky we don’t tear it off you.” Venom says evenly.    
  
“Fair enough.” Peter surprises Venom by leaning up to peck his cheek, replacing his previous shy smile with one that could be described as cheeky.    
  
It was a long night after that, but neither one of them minded.    
  
*******   
  
When Eddie wakes up the following morning he’s not surprised to find the bed empty, assuming Peter left for his classes. It was a routine by now anyway.   
  
But the spiderwebs on his window that spelled out, “I love you” has him shaking his head with a fond smile.    
  
He definitely loved his spider.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys go I dumped a whole bag of sugar on this spur of the moment fic 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
